Makas symmetrical love story
by dolllovers
Summary: Maka and kid have been dating for a month, but when black star caught them making out in their kitchen It starts to ruin their friendship. Soul, black star, and kid start to battle for her love. But what happens when crona finds out? Will he get involved too? Who will win her love? Read to find out! If you don't like it don't blame me I'm only 12.
1. Chapter 1

Black star POV

Me and soul had a sleep over at his place, and when I woke up he was still asleep so I decided that I'd go to the kitchen and get something to eat, but when I opened the door I saw something. Kid and Maka were making out! When I saw this I thought 'I know they've been dating but this is weird of maka...'. So I grabbed kid off of maka. She asked what I was doing and I said this wasn't like her. And kid got up and punched me to the ground and continued to kiss maka.

"how could you do this maka?! You've only been dating for a month and your already making out!" I yelled at maka, waking up soul.

"what's going on?!" soul asked.

"nothing... Let's go I need to talk to you in private. Let's go to your room..." I said

"sure..." soul said as we left the room.

Kids POV

I looked at maka shocked by black star when she started to cry. "what's wrong maka?" I asked her.

"I'm just saddened by what he said, that's all" Maka said wiping her tears.

"well don't be. He's not right. He's just being an idiot, don't worry. How about I kick his butt later?" I said happily.

"don't do that please lets just go back to what we were doing before." she said smiling.

"sure." I said as I started to kiss maka.

Soul POV

black star wanted us to go to my room and talk. This is kind of weird of him, when we were in the hall I saw some tears go down his cheek.

"ok whats wrong?" I asked, kinda peed off that he woke me up.

But that's when the tears came out.

"soul... I walked into the kitchen and I saw.. I saw kid and maka making out!" black star told me.

"what!? I thought they only hugged and kissed not making out!" I said angrily.

"and I pulled him off of her and she got mad! And kid punched me so hard I fell down!" black star said crying his head off.

"well I know what we should do..." I said happily.

"what?" he asked.

"oh.. You'll see.." I said, smiling.

Makas POV

i couldn't stop thinking of black star, even when my pig tails were uneven and kid fixed them I still thought of him.

"hey kid." I said.

"what is it?" kid asked.

"can you leave pretty soon? Please?" I asked.

"well okay..." he said sadly.

Thats when he left and I went into souls room, and as I went in blak star jumped out the window.

"maka! Why didn't you tell me you started making out with kid?!" soul asked angrily.

" what? Me and him have been dating for a month so this is actually normal." I said calmly.

"well black star was crying like a baby because of it." he said.

"I'm sorry about that but I'm not sorry that he's mad! I am in love with kid and he feels the same! And now when im asymmetrical he usually doesn't care." I said.

"well... Where is kid?" soul asked.

"he's heading home.. Why?" I said confused.

"because I wanted to do this." soul said as he quickly moved and gave me a kiss right on the lips.

He wouldn't stop so I stopped resisting. That's when black star was in front of the house, screaming.


	2. Chapter 2!

Okay here's chapter 2!

Makas POV

i couldn't believe it. Soul was kissing me, even though he knew black star was outside seeing it. I was surprised. Soul didn't like me did he? Even if he did, kid and me are dating. I closed my eyes to think and that's when black star busted the door down. "SOUL?! MAKA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIENDS!" black star screamed at us angrily, obviously crying. "black star I'm sorry" soul said while I remained silent as a mouse. "maka. Tell me why." black star said, crying softly. "why, what?" I asked confused. "why youve been a total slut to all of your friends." black star said, now angry. "I haven't been! me and kid date, soul kissed me and your jealous because you like me!" I screamed at him, he was giving me a surprised look now. " I'm not jealous. I'm just worried!" black star said. "yeah right. Soul let's go to our mission." I said, with my hair in my face. "oh, okay. Bye black star." soul said. Black star didn't answer. He just gave them a anger filled look.

"come on let's go." I said crying a little.

Soul POV

'wow' I thought. 'maka can be pretty harsh sometimes'. "maka. We don't have a mission. What are we doing in the middle of town?" I asked confusingly. "nothing soul. I came here to do nothing. I wanted to get away from the house. From black star." she said sincerely, tears coming out of her eyes. And at that moment I didn't know what was going on with me. I just leaned in and kissed her. Even though she was panicking I kept going. That's the time when kids showed up. With Liz and patty. He was looking at them and he saw maka was trying to get away. He pushed soul to the ground and looked at her. Surprisingly he didn't care that she was asymmetrical.

Liz POV

wow he isn't freaking out about maka being asymmetric. That is surprising. But when I saw what happened next I almost screamed. Kid started kissing maka ( more like making out with maka) and maka was liking it.

Patty POV

giraffes giraffes giraffes giraffes giraffes!

Black star POV

I was walking home from Makas and I saw her and kid making out again! This time soul was knocked down to the floor (probably from kid..) and Liz and patty were on the floor. In weapon form. I hid behind a tree, holding back a scream but then I screamed loudly and they heard me. "black star!?" kid and maka said, in sync. As they were saying that I went to maka and kissed her on the lips. She was freaking out and kid had gotten Liz and patty out and did soul resinence *sorry if I got that spelled wrong..* and started shooting me. I fell down to the ground. Hoping that maka and kid wouldn't continue.

*hi! Okay an all about me!

Name-Allison

Age-12

Birthday-December 28 2001

Animes seen- soul eater, black butler, ouran high school host club, hetalia world series, hetalia axis powers, fruits basket, angel beats, sword art online, clannad, and xxxholic

Grade-7

Favorite anime- ouran high school host club

Least favorite anime- none!

Favorite food- hamburgers and PASTA! (if you've seen hetalia axis powers you'll get it...)

Favorite drink- RC

I'm a chick

Siblings- 3. Two sisters, one brother

And that's all I can think of. So bye!


	3. Chapter 3!

Makas POV

"thank you kid." I said smiling. "your welcome" he said while Liz and patty turned back into human form.

"maka... Please don't continue... Kissing kid." black star said crying. "maka stop doing this bull crap.. Tell us who you love. Me, black star, or kid?" soul said having a neutral face. "soul I love you and black star as friends. I love kid as a boyfriend. Is that so hard to understand?" maka asked, crying. Kid started hugging maka "don't cry. Please don't cry." kid said, seductively licking Makas tears. "you jerk!" black star and soul screamed in sync.

Thats when crona appeared.

Crona POV

'what is everyone doing here? And why is kid and maka hugging?' I thought. "whats happening? I can't deal with all that romance." I said out loud by mistake, making ragnorok come out.

"stop being such a wimp! just go over there crona!" ragnorok said,pushing on cronas nose.

"stop it ragnorok!" crona said, walking towards the group." oh crona when did you get here?" Liz asked.

"oh just a minute ago... Wait why is maka hugging kid?" I asked smiling. "oh didn't you know? They have been dating for about a month." Liz said to me. I was surprised.

"oh we'll I have to get going bye.." I said on the verge of crying.

'why would she date him?'

Black star POV

"kid stop it before I kill you!" I screamed at kid because he was being seductive to maka and I didn't like it.

Maka started to speak to me "black star... I'm sorry. I love kid. He loves me. So please, stop."

"maka, I'll never give up on having you. I bet soul feels the same. Right soul?(soul nods)" I saidagrily

Thats when kid got me mad. He pulled maka behind a tree and pinned her to it and started to make out with her. She grabbed to his neck and started to do that to. "kid I will freaking kill you!" soul screamed out at kid.

Soul POV

'no this can't be happening! they cant stay together! I love maka too much' I thought pulling myself up out of the ground and running towards kid screaming "no" until I got there and tried to punch kid but accidently hit maka. She started to scream while Liz and patty came towards kid and changed into weapon form. He shot me like a hundred times and I fell down, pretty much half dead.


	4. Chapter 4!

Ordinary POV

everyone stared in shock at maka. She was crying and holding her hands to the place soul hit. Kid took Makas hands and looked at the injury. Soul tried really hard to hit him so it looked bad. Tsubaki said " I'll go get a emergency kit!" while maka was bleeding. That's when maka passed out.

Kid POV

'I will kill him. I will kill soul Evans.' I thought to myself before maka passed out. I saw Liz go on her cell phone and call the hospital. I was tearing up. I hugged maka tightly until the ambulance arrived. I stared at the ambulance as it went away. I ran behind a building and summoned my father. "oh nice to see you kid! I love the stripes in your hair even more then last time I saw you! Wait. Why are you crying?" my father said confused.

"dad. Can I... Kill soul Evans?" I asked my dad, crying. "why do you want to do that son? I thought he was your friend?" he asked. "he punched maka so hard that she bled and passed out. The ambulance just took her away." I said whispering because I couldn't talk. I was crying too much. "son. I won't allow it. You can hurt him. Just don't kill him okay?" my father said. "okay dad" I spoke clearly and sadly at the same time.

Maka POV

i awoke to the sound of talking. I looked around and saw that I was in a hospital. I touched the spot where soul punched me and felt bandages. I started to cry when a doctor came in. " hello miss Albarn. How are you?" the doctor asked as I examined her. She was a blonde with blue eyes. She was wearing a nurse outfit and her nails were painted with black nail polish with arrows pointing forward. It reminded me of something I just can't put my finger on it. "I'm fine thanks. Why am I here?" I asked confusingly while she looked at my charts. "you were punched In the face and passed out. A woman named liz called and explained it. " oh we'll okay. Is anyone here to see me?" I asked hopefully it would be Tsubaki because I wanted to talk to her. "yes there is actually two. Liz and patty." she said smiling a weird smile that looked familier.

"I'll leave you guys alone okay?" the doctor said. "wait! whats your name?" I asked. "my names doctor medusa." she said smiling. "oh okay" I said with a fake smile on my face."hi maka!" Liz said (more like screamed). "maka look what I made you!" patty said pulling out from behind her back a big paper giraffe.

"okay then..." I said smiling a cheerful smile. "so are you feeling better?" they said in perfect unison. "yeah but I wanted to ask you something." I said. " okay maka. What is it?" patty asked. "well I realized I love black star kid and soul but I don't know who to choose." I said frowning. "well.. Your dating kid. Stay with him until youfind out if he's the one or not." Liz said. "thank you so much!" I said smiling a big smile.

*AUTHORS NOTE!*

If you like it comment it! If you don't comment why and I will try and fix it! See ya! Byeeee!


	5. Chapter 5!

Liz POV

'I can't believe maka asked that. She and kid are perfect for each other.' I thought to myself while walking out the door. "patty?" i asked. "what" she said back. I asked her if she thought kid and maka were good for each other. She agreed.

Kid pov

I was walking down the hallway of the hospital as I saw medusa walking down the hallway. I ignored her and went to room 256. Makas room. When I got in she was in the hospital bed. Reading kuroshitsuji manga. "oh hi kid." she said in a saddened voice. She had bandages where soul punched her and seeing her like this made me want to make it so she felt better inside. So I leaned over and kissed her. She was surprised but started to kiss me broke apart as we both needed air. "I love you maka." I said to her smiling. "I love you too kid." Maka said smiling, but stopped as the injury soul inflicted started to hurt. "oh hello miss. Albarn." medusa said, walking in. "hello doctor medusa. How have you been?" she said smiling. 'how does she not remember her?! One of her best friends is her child that she put black blood into! She's a freaking witch!' I thought to myself. "I am just checking on you. How are you feeling?" medusa asked maka. "much better. But I was wondering. Why is that blood in that blood bag, black?"maka asked. 'how did I not notice that?! The black blood is going into maka.' I thought to myself."oh nothing we pit medicine into it so that you could get better." the witch lied. "you can go home now." the witch said. "oh thank you so much doctor medusa!"maka said in her usual happy v

oice.


	6. UPDATE! READ THIS!

Hello! This is the author doll lovers!

UPDATE!

im sorry if you are not liking this story. I'm having writers block so my ideas are getting kinda stupid. So I'm sorry if you are not liking it. Please comment and tell what you dont like and I will change it so it becomes better! Well bye bye for now! Ttyl! I love you all for reading this far! BYE!


End file.
